Una Nueva Vida
by Mrs. Mr. castle
Summary: La vida de Kate Beckett ha sido una catástrofe desde que su familia murió en un accidente de tráfico. Ha estado en manos del sistema desde los catorce años. ¿Todo se arreglara cuando al familia Haunt decide adoptarla? Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia me viene rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho, no sé si será como será el resultado, pero lo intentaré. comentad.**

 **gracias.**

* * *

Todo transcurrió en aquella maldita noche de enero. La joven Kate Beckett perdió a su familia en un accidente de coche.

Con Kate tan solo con unos 14 años de edad fue de casa en casa, y pasó a ser parte del sistema. Ella era una chica que se solía portar bien, pero esa noche cambio su comportamiento, su manera de ser, se aisló de las personas, no le importar nada excepto por la que el conductor del otro coche no freno al ver a sus padres. Aquel hombre desapareció si llamar a emergencias, para cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban muertos.

Con 16 años, Cloe su asistenta social le encontró una familia eran de gran prestigio internacional. La mujer era una famosa actriz de Brooklyn, su nombre era ni más ni menos que la gran Martha Rodgers. Está casada con Jackson Haunt, un gran magnate de las financias y negocios. La pareja tenían dos hijos, una niña, Alexis, era muy madura para la edad que tenía, con sus 12 años era más responsable que su hermano. Rick por su parte era todo lo contrario a Alexis, era desordenado, macabro y sobre todo inmaduro. Tenía la misma edad que Kate, 16.

Cuando Kate se enteró que se iba a casa de una de sus actrices preferidas se puso muy contenta, pero al poco rato se acordó de Jim, Johanna y Will, sus padres y hermano mayor, se sentía como si los estuviera traicionando. Muchas veces se acordaba de que Will, la defendía por encima de todo y de todos, nunca permitió que nadie la tocara. Era muy protector con ella.

Era la hora de la verdad cuando conocería a su nueva "familia". Estaba en el despacho del director de su centro de adopción, cuando entraron dos pelirrojas con una preciosa sonrisa que podría con cualquiera. Detrás iba un chico alto, con una espalda muy ancha, con unos ojos azules muy penetrantes, una sonrisa brillante, de un pelo castaño oscuro. Junto a él un hombre de aspecto serio y formal. Aquella familia vestía de forma muy elegante.

Los cuatro le tenían la mirada fija a aquella joven de ojos esmeralda, muy guapa, pelo de color castaño claro. Pero le faltaba una sonrisa en la cara, estaba cabizbaja y con un brillo de felicidad en esos preciosos ojos.

Rick fue el que más se fijó en ella, se había propuesto conocerla de verdad, conocer su historia desde el principio.

Por su parte Kate no levantó la vista del suelo en ningún momento.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el hombre.

-Claro, cuando Kate se despida de sus amigos y acabé de recoger sus cosas.- Contesto Martha, con su gran sonrisa.

Kate se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a un grupo de chicos y de chicas que la esperaban en el final de aquel pasillo. Kate por primera vez en mucho tiempo les dedico una autentica sonrisa. El grupo se fue acercando a ella y se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Tras despedirse de todos, se fue a su habitación a recoger lo que le faltaba, y lo más importante: las fotografías donde salían todos juntos o por separado, el collar donde tenía el anillo de compromiso de su madre, el reloj de su padre y por último el anillo que le regalo su hermano por su cumpleaños. Todos aquellos objetos tenían un significado especial para ella, era la manera de recordar a las personas que se le fueron arrebatadas.

Por ello les prometió que algún día cogería a aquel hombre que le había quitado su vida, la ilusión y las ganas de creer en la justicia. Por ello decidió que ne cuanto pudiese se metería en la academia de policía

Cuando lo tuvo todo regreso con una caja y una pequeña maleta con ropa. Ya estaba lista para irse.

-Ya podemos irnos señores Haunt-. Dijo con toda la educación posible Kate, e hizo el intento de sonreír. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la educación que aquella joven mostraba ante las personas con las que compartiría su casa, hasta que fuera a la universidad.

Lo que nadie savia es que no quería ir a la universidad, recordaba la frase que su madre le recordaba siempre, "Katie tú de mayor podrás ser lo que quieras". Aquellas palabras le hacían coger fuerzas para superar todo lo que se les pusiera en el camino, y se sentía orgullosa de ella misma.

-Si vayámonos que se hace tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que explicarte sobre las reglas de la casa.- le dijo Jackson a la chica.

-Jack no la agobies más-. Le dijo Martha.

-No se preocupen señores.- contesta ella

-Si te quieres llevar bien con nosotros no nos trates de usted. Yo soy Jack, ella es mi mujer Martha y mis dos hijos Rick y Alexis. Seguro que te llevas bien con ellos-.

-No lo dudo-. Dijo Rick con una sonrisa

Una vez estuvieron en la gran casa le adjudicaron una gran habitación de color lila claro, se fijó en que había un gran corcho donde podría colgar las fotos de su familia.

La cama era una de matrimonio, una gran ventana daba a un jardín muy grande donde había un cachorro de pastor alemán De repente sintió un gran impulso de bajar a jugar con él. Se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras hasta el jardín y se puso a acariciar al perro. Él podía ser un gran aliado para superar la muerte de su familia.

Ahora tenía una familia con la que superear su trágico pasado.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste, dejad en los comentarios vuestros comentarios.**

 **gracias por leer, intentaré continuar lo antes posible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia, sinceramente no me esperaba que en tan poco tiempo consiguiera que la gente siguiera este pequeños "proyecto", muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Este capítulo será un poco más corto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Desde el gran ventanal del chalet donde vivían los Haunt, se encontraban toda la familia observando a la joven jugar con el pequeño perro. Hacía mucho tiempo que el perro no recibía tanta atención.

La chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la ropa harapienta y una pequeña herida en la mano. Se levantó del suelo y entro por la puerta trasera a la casa, ante la atenta mirada de los Haunt.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación se dio cuenta que habían dos puertas más, y despacio se aproximó a ellas. Una era un gran baño, con un cepillo de dientes, diferentes jabones y cremas, en la otra puerta un gran armario vacío con un gran espejo.

Kate se propuso organizar sus cosas cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Cielo, ¿puedo entrar?-. Le preguntó Martha.

-Claro-. Le respondió Kate.

Al entrar Martha se fijó en el corcho que había. En él había imágenes de Kate con su familia y amigos. Pero lo que a la mujer más le llamó la atención fue en una en la que salía con un chico de unos dieciséis años.

-¿Quién es?-. Le preguntó

-Era mi hermano, se llamaba Will.

-Era muy guapo.

-Lo sé. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-. Martha asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Porque entre todos los niños que habían el orfanato me elegisteis a mí?

-Jackson vio en ti un gran potencial, yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a las personas y mis hijos están encantados con tenerte por aquí. Sobretodo Alexis, desde hace mucho nos ha estado hablando sobre el proyecto de adopción. Y Jack y yo lo hablamos y nos pareció bien.

-Gracias-. Le dijo Kate, que tenía los ojos fijos en la fotografía de su madre.

-En un rato cenaremos-. Le informó la mujer, levantándose de la cama donde anterior mente se había sentado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Tras acabar de poner toda la ropa en el armario se dio cuenta de que solo había ocupado una cuarta parte del espacio. Y segundos después la llamaron para cenar.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio se topó con dos jóvenes, uno de piel morena y profundos ojos café, con una sonrisa blanca como la nieve. Y él otro era un chico de ojos azules y piel lechosa.

Estos la miraron durante unos segundos, casi analizándola, hasta que Rick apareció por detrás.

-Hola Kate, ellos son Javier Esposito y Kevin Ryan.

-Encetada, soy Kate Beckett-. Les dijo con una sonrisa, intentando parecer amable.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir-. Dijo Javi.

Y se dirigieron a la puerta después de despedirse de Martha.

* * *

La cena fue amena, y nada incómoda para la chica. Los Haunt le preguntaron por su vida hasta ahora, omitiendo la parte de la muerte de la familia, también le explicaron las normas básicas de aquella casa y por ultimo le dieron las llaves de la casa.

Tras eso la joven se retiró a su habitación diciendo que había sido un duro día y solo quería dormir.

Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que hizo. Cogió el móvil y buscó el contacto de Josh.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar.

Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo es bastante corto, y me gustaría aclarar una cosa. Josh no tiene ni ha tenido ninguna relación con Kate. Son esto, muchas gracias por leer. E intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.

Un beso

* * *

Las semanas iban pasando, y la joven se fue adaptando a la familia. En el tiepo que llevaba viviendo allí había conocido a varios chicos de su edad, como Lanie, Javi, Kevin y Jenny. Eran encantadores, divertidos y amables.

Dentro de la casa había conectado con Alexis.

En ese momento estaban en la gran habitación de la menor de los Haunt. Se encontraba sentada en la cama, mientras Alexis le contaba todo lo que había hecho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Mac, a la vez que Kate le pintaba las uñas de un suave color turquesa, con cuidado de no manchar las sabanas.

Minutos después de acabar de pintar las uñas, unos suaves toques en la puerta las sobresaltó y Rick asomó la cabeza.

-¿Lex, me dejas robarte a Kate un momento?-. Le pregunto el chico a su hermana con suavidad.

-En seguida estoy vuelvo-. Le prometió Kate.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Rick empezó a hablar:

-Veras, en unos días, como sabrás es mi cumpleaños-. La joven asintió-. Y había pensado… que ya que estaremos solos, no sé… podríamos organizar una fiesta-. Acabó mirándola con interés.

-¿Cómo qué estaremos solos?

-Mi padre tiene una importante reunión con un socio en Los Ángeles. Y mi madre siempre le acompaña.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con tú hermana?

-Ella se irá con mis padres. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que el sábado nos espera una gran fiesta-. Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

Él la miró y salió disparado escaleras abajo para llamar a todos sus amigos.

Entusiasmado.

* * *

Había pensado que en los siguientes capítulos podría hacerlo como un diario.

No se olviden de comentar


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonad por tardar en publicar, me han gustado mucho vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta locura de historia. Este capítulo lo he escrito escuchando la canción de Mean de P!nk y la de Freak the Freak Outt de Victoria Justice.**

* * *

Todo estaba preparado para esa noche, la bebida, la música y los invitados.

Pero en esos momentos Rick y Kate se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá de la sala de estar, allí veían una película elegida por la chica.

-Me encanta esta película, es emocionante el hecho de que los personajes de los libros cobren realidad-. Dijo él

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero creo que se debe usar el don de sacarlos de los libros como corresponde-. Le contestó ella.

Cuando la película terminó y tras haber comido unas pizzas anteriormente pedidas, Kate se disculpó y subió a su habitación en busca de un paquete que compró para Rick.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta con el joven le entregó aquel paquete, en su interior se encontraba una pluma estilográfica y un par de recambios.

-Kate, esto es fantástico, no tenías por qué haberte molestado en comprarme algo. Te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Pero cómo sabías que me gustaban estas cosas?

-Digamos que alguien me comentó que te gustaba escribir, y no pude contenerme-. Al acabar esas palabras Rick alzó a la chica en sus brazos y juntos giraron sobre sí mismos.

Minutos después y tras haber observado aquel precioso obsequio, Rick se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en un lado de la pluma: Rick&Kate Siempre.

-Gracias-. Murmuró el chico

-No es nada comparado con lo que habéis hecho vosotros por mí.

* * *

Horas más tarde los chicos estaban preparándose en sus respectivas habitaciones, Rick había decidido por vestir de forma casual, camisa y vaqueros. Por lo contrario Kate había optado por un corto vestido negro con un prolongado escote y ceñido a sus curvas, unos altos zapatos, el colgante con el anillo de su madre y un suave maquillaje, que hacían que sus ojos destacaran más. Estaba preciosa. Su pelo recogido con una trenza a un lado, y con un mechón fino decorando su frente.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Javi, Kevin, Jenny y Lanie, que esperaban impacientes a que Kate bajara. En el poco tiempo que llevaban con ella les había parecido simpática, divertida y dinámica.

-Felicidades Ricky-. Le dijo primero Espo, seguido de todos.

Un ruido en las escaleras les llamó la atención, Kate acababa de bajar, y se encontró con todos mirándola.

-Hola-. Saludó tímida.

-Estás fantástica-. La alagó Lanie.

-Preciosa, diría yo-. Intervino Kevin.

-No lo creo, sois vosotros que me miráis con buenos ojos-. Contestó divertida Kate.

* * *

A medida que la gente empezaba a llegar el ambiente fue más animado. La alta música resonaban por los altavoces, las botellas se iban vaciando. Y fueron rápidamente substituidas por otras.

Todo iba bien por el momento hasta que cerca de las tres de la madrugada todo se descontroló, gente borracha y drogada por todas partes, gente saltando a la piscina, cortinas incendiadas y vasos tirados por el suelo, ensuciándolo todo.

-Rick, creo que esto tendría que acabar ya.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. Dijo él ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No me jodas Rick, ¿es qué no te has fijado?-. Le preguntó Kate.

En ese momento Rick se desmalló, cayendo al suelo sin que la chica no pudiera sostenerlo.

-¿Rick?-. Probó, nada.

De lejos vio a sus amigos, y corrió tanto como sus tacones le permitían.

-Javi, te necesito un momento-. Le informó Kate con su corazón acelerado

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Que sepas que tengo novia-. Le contestó divertido. Kate puso los ojos en blanco pero siguió.

-No estoy para imbecilidades, Rick se ha desmallado, y está en el suelo, necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a su habitación, y si no os importa ir ayudarme a echar a la gente estaría muy agradecida.

-Vamos a por Rick-. Le dijo Espo.

Kate y Espo fueron a ayudar a Rick mientras los demás desalojaban la casa y apagaban las cortinas ya calcinadas.

Una vez en la habitación del chico, lo recostaron en la cama y bajaron.

Fue entonces cuando Kate pudo ver con claridad el desastre que había formado, todo lo sucio que estaba todo, vasos y colillas tiradas por el suelo.

-Chicos, no os preocupéis de esto, ya me encargo yo. Habéis sido muy amables-. Dijo Kate, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda para limpiar todo este desastre?-. Pregunto Jenny con auténtica preocupación

-Tranquila Jen todo está controlado, he salido de cosas peores.

* * *

Una vez su hubo quedado la casa sola, Kate se propuso recoger toda la casa, pero pasadas unas horas se quedó dormida en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente un somnoliento Rick bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a por agua, pero a la vuelta se percató de que había un bulto es el sofá. Al ver que se trataba de Kate una sonrisa decoró sus labios.

La veía tan tranquila y cómoda que no la despertó. Pero la alzó en sus brazos con temor a despertarla, pero está solo emitió un suspiro y se acomodó en sus brazos. Subió hasta la habitación de la chica y la depositó en la cama. De repente se fijó en que llevaba el vestido y se propuso cambiarla, con suavidad deslizó la cremallera por el costado de la joven y se desprendió del vestido que hizo que más de uno suspirase horas antes. Lo que le sorprendió fue el conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba, un sujetador de encaje negro a conjunto con el tanga.

Conteniendo su impulso le colocó su pijama y tras depositar un suave beso en su frente cerró la puerta, no sin antes cerrar las persianas y decir un casi inaudible:

-Buenas noches amor.

Y despareció tras la puerta.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis comentar, me encanta leer vuestros comentarios.**

 **Por cierto la película a la que se hace referencia es a la de corazón de tinta.**

 **Un** **saludo, y espero publicar el próximo pronto.**

 **Mrs. Mr. castle**


End file.
